


#vainmaalintekijäjutut

by Ebbyy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, Blow Jobs, Chirping, Excessive Making Out, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebbyy/pseuds/Ebbyy
Summary: ”Are you sure you'll be able to sleep after that goal?” Kasperi kysyi kiusoitellen, kun se saavuttivat kolmannen kerroksen, jossa Williamin asunto oli. Kasperi jatkaisi vielä muutaman kerroksen ylemmäksi omaan kämppäänsä.”At least I scored one”, William sanoi ja virnisti.





	#vainmaalintekijäjutut

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, hejsan. Ajattelin tehdä uuden aluevaltauksen ja testata AO3:n lätkä RPF -tägin suomalaislukijoiden (ja miksei muidenkin, joita tämä paritus kiehtoo) määrän julkaisemalla mitä ilmeisimmin ensimmäisen suomenkielisen ficin tähän fandomiin (tällä sivustolla, obv). Mua on kyseessä oleva paritus kiehtonut siitä lähtien, kun Kapanen treidattiin Leafsiin ja hänestä ja Nylanderista tuli kämppiksiä Toronto Marliesissa. Molemmat on kovia sosiaalisen median ystäviä, ja sieltä saa vaikka minkälaista materiaalia ja ideoita ficceihin - mulla on tällä hetkellä kaksi muutakin kesken, ja kolmas ideoituna :-) Ajattelin julkaista ne täälläkin, jos tämä saa osakseen edes jonkinlaista suosiota.
> 
> Tää ficci löytyy myös finistä. Ainoa ero siellä olevaan versioon on se, että olen tässä säilyttänyt alun perin kirjoittamani englanninkieliset repliikit poikien puheessa - englantiahan he puhuvat keskenään, ja mun mielestä englanti on jotenkin sopivampi kieli vuorosanoihin, kuin suomi. Varsinkin kun puheeseen sisältyy chirping ja jonkinasteista dirty talking. Rakastan kanssa hahmojen äidinkielillä leikkimistä, ja Nylanderin ruotsinkielisyyttä ei ole unohdettu :-)
> 
> Tää sijoittuu muistaakseni maaliskuuhun 2016, kun Nylander oli pelannut ensimmäisiä NHL-matsejaan ja onnistunut tekemään jopa ensimmäisen maalinsa isojen poikien liigassa. Kapanen haluaa onnitella joukkuekaveriaan / friends with benefits -kamuaan. Ihanaa jos eksyitte tänne, olis kiva jos jättäisitte itsestänne jonkin merkin, kun olette lukeneet, tykkäsitte tai ette. Nauttikaa. Bye.

Rappukäytävä oli hiljainen ja autio, kun William käänsi avainta lukossa ja astui sisään asuinrakennukseen Kasperi vanavedessään. Hän pyyhkäisi tuulentuivertamat hiukset silmiltään ja odotti tuttua liiketunnistimen naksahdusta, joka sytyttäisi lamput ja täyttäisi rapun kellertävällä valolla. Sitä ei kuitenkaan syystä tai toisesta kuulunut, ja William loi hämmentyneen katseen Kasperiin, jonka kasvoille ulkoa heijastuvien katulamppujen valonsäteet loivat varjoja. Kasperi kurtisti kulmiaan ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin heilutellen kättään typerästi edestakaisin yrittäen aktivoida liikkeentunnistimen. Mutta käytävä pysyi edelleen pimeänä.

William huokaisi ja lähti raskain askelin kipuamaan rappusia ylös. Häviö painoi sekä hänen jaloissaan että mielessään, vaikka hän olikin onnistunut kirjauttamaan tililleen ensimmäisen NHL-maalinsa. Se oli kuitenkin laiha lohtu ottelussa, joka olisi helposti ollut voitettavissa. Leafs oli ponnistellut koko kauden, eikä heidän pärjäämättömyydessään ollut mitään uutta.

Ensimmäiselle tasanteelle päästyään Williamin silmät alkoivat tottua hämärään. Rappu oli tyhjä, eikä kompastumisvaaraa näin ollen ollut. Hän odotti tasanteella Kasperia, joka nousi portaita pidellen toisella kädellään kiinni seinästä, ja he jatkoivat matkaa rinta rinnan.

”Are you sure you'll be able to sleep after that goal?” Kasperi kysyi kiusoitellen, kun se saavuttivat kolmannen kerroksen, jossa Williamin asunto oli. Kasperi jatkaisi vielä muutaman kerroksen ylemmäksi omaan kämppäänsä.

”At least I scored one”, William sanoi ja virnisti. Hän pysähtyi kotiovensa eteen ja tavoitteli avainta takintaskustaan.

”Ouch, that hurt.” Kasperin äänensävy oli teeskennellyn loukkaantunut, ja William kääntyi pyöräyttämään tälle silmiään. Suomalainen seisoskeli kädet taskussa keskellä tasannetta kasvoillaan hymynpoikanen: tiukka tappio ei ollut onnistunut lannistamaan tätä täysin. Vaikka he eivät Marliesissa olleetkaan tottuneet häviämiseen, he tiesivät, että Maple Leafsin suunta olisi vain ylöspäin. Kasperilla ei muutenkaan ollut tapana jäädä vatvomaan pettymyksiä, ja sitä William arvosti ystävässään.

William vilkaisi rannekelloaan: se ilmoitti ajaksi muutamaa minuuttia vaille puolenyön. Häntä väsytti, ja seuraavan päivän aamujäät eivät olisi vapaaehtoiset. Ammattilaisjääkiekkoilija ja vakaa unirytmi eivät sopineet samaan lauseeseen aikavyöhykkeiden ja jatkuvan matkustamisen takia, mutta kunnolliset yöunet tulivat aina tarpeeseen.

”I think I'm gonna... go now”, William sanoi haukotellen. Kasperi nyökkäsi. Hiljaisuus oli laskeutua heidän ylleen, mutta suomalainen päätti antaa sen odotuttaa hetken itseään.

”Hyvää yötä.”

”God natt.”

Siitä oli tullut heidän yhteinen tapansa, toivottaa hyvät yöt omalla äidinkielellään. Siinä oli jotakin herkkää, jotakin henkilökohtaista: William ei osannut selittää, mitä. Se kutitti vatsanpohjasta, kihelmöi sormenpäissä ja liimasi molempien huulille lämpimän hymyn. He katselivat toisiaan hetken ujosti hymyillen, kunnes Kasperi naurahti, otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, asetti kätensä hellästi Williamin olkapäälle ja suuteli häntä.

William ei hätkähtänyt, vaan vastasi suudelmaan harkiten: se ei todellakaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän ja Kasperi suutelivat. Kerrat pystyi laskemaan kahden käden sormilla, mutta Williamille sillä ei ollut merkitystä: Kasperin suuteleminen tuntui luonnolliselta ja oikealta. Tämä oli erinomainen suutelija, eikä William koskaan pannut pahakseen suutelemista sellaisen ihmisen kanssa – ei humalassa eikä selvin päin – joka tiesi, mitä oli tekemässä.

William syvensi suudelmaa, hän raotti huuliaan ja maisteli kielellään Kasperin pehmeää alahuulta. Kasperin kieli kohtasi puolimatkassa hänen omansa, ja suudelma sai nopeasti säädyttömän vivahteen. Haluntäyteinen liekki syttyi Williamin sisällä, ja hän vetäytyi suudelmasta kohottaen suomalaiselle haastavasti kulmiaan. Kasperin suu venyi kiusoittelevaan virneeseen, ja tämä syöksyi takaisin hänen huultensa kimppuun. William vei kätensä tämän lantiolle ja veti pojan kiinni itseensä. Kasperi sotki kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja painoi huuliaan tiukasti hänen huulilleen. Tämän hampaat raapaisivat Williamin alahuulta, ja hän värähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena.

William huomasi liikkuvansa lähes tahtomattaan taaksepäin ja tunsi pian tömähtävänsä kotioveaan vasten. Kasperi tiukensi otettaan hänestä ja painoi jalkaansa hänen haaraväliinsä. William voihkaisi ja levitti jalkojaan tunteakseen Kasperin reiden paremmin heräilevää erektiotaan vasten. Hän tunsi itsensä yhtäkkiä hyvin kiihottuneeksi. Mikään ei tuntunut riittävän, hän halusi Kasperin kokonaan itseään vasten.

Ylemmästä kerroksesta kantautuva ovenkolahdus palautti heidät takaisin maan pinnalle, ja he irrottautuivat toisistaan hengästyneinä. William erotti hämärässä Kasperin silmät, halusta laajentuneet pupillit ja niiden reunoilla sekoituksen vihreää ja hiekanruskeaa. Tämän huulet olivat turvonneet suudelmista, ja poskilla hehkui voimakas puna. Kasperi näytti kauniilta.

”Should we move into your –”

”Yeah.”

Tärisevin sormin avain löysi tiensä lukkoon, ja ovi lennähti auki. He kompuroivat sisään Williamin pieneen, pimeään asuntoon, ja heti oven sulkeuduttua Kasperi iski Williamin eteisen seinää vasten ja suuteli häntä kiihkeästi. William uppoutui suudelmaan ja sotki sormensa Kasperin sotkuisiin kiharoihin. Kasperin suu oli kuuma ja vaativa, ja hänen kielensä liikkui herkullisesti Williamin kieltä vasten. William voihkaisi suudelmaan ja kietoi toisen jalkansa suomalaisen ympärille vetäen tätä lähemmäksi. Hänen etumuksensa hankautui nautinnollisesti vasten Kasperin lantiota.

Kasperin sormet hapuilivat Williamin takin vetoketjua. William tajusi vihjeen ja vetäytyi suudelmasta siksi aikaa, kun Kasperi avasi ketjun ja liu'utti takin hänen hartioiltaan. Hän ehti tuskin kuulla vaimean kahahduksen vaatekappaleen pudotessa lattialle, kun Kasperin huulet olivat jälleen hänen omillaan. Tämän kädet vaeltelivat hänen hiuksissaan, hivelivät selkää paidan alta, liukuivat hänen takamukselleen ja tarttuivat tiukasti hänen pakaroihinsa. William hengähti ja antoi Kasperin käsille paremman otteen kietomalla jalkansa uudestaan tämän lantion ympärille. William tiesi toisen rakastavan hänen persettään ja halusi antaa tälle kaiken, mitä hänellä oli tarjottavanaan.

Kasperin kädet viipyivät pitkän tovin hänen pakaroillaan. Williamilla oli vaikeuksia olla hieromatta etumustaan lakkaamatta vasten tämän lantiota, hän ei halunnut laueta housuihinsa kuin 14-vuotias teinipoika. Hän yritti vauhdittaa tapahtumia viemällä kätensä Kasperin vyölle ja yrittämällä hivuttaa sen auki, mutta pojalla näytti olevan muita suunnitelmia. Tämän kädet katosivat hänen pakaroiltaan ja läpsäisivät hänen sormensa pois metalliselta vyönsoljelta. William ehti tuskin tajuta, mitä tapahtui, kun suomalainen oli jo tarttunut hänen vyöhönsä, avannut sen muutamalla nopealla liikkeellä ja vetänyt vetoketjun auki.

Kasperi laskeutui polvilleen Williamin eteen ja kiskoi hänen puvunhousunsa nilkkoihin. William tajusi mistä oli kyse, ja hauras ”Oh” pakeni hänen huuliltaan. Näky oli jokaisella kerralla yhtä kiihottava. Pelkkä ajatus Kasperista ottamasta häneltä suihin sai hänet kovettumaan entisestään, jos mahdollista. Hän nielaisi ja katseli uteliaana jalkoihinsa laskeutunutta poikaa, joka silmäili arvioivana hänen reisiään. William kohotti tälle kulmiaan aavistuksen hämmentyneenä. Kasperi virnisti.

”Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing thighs?” hän kysyi ja liu'utti käsiään pitkin Williamin reisiä. Hänen kyntensä jättivät haaleat juovat vaaleaan ihoon, ja kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Williamin selkää.

”Not that I would remember...”, hän mutisi ja irrotti katseensa suomalaisesta. Kasperin sormet leikittelivät erittäin häiritsevästi hänen boksereidensa vyötärönauhalla. Poika tiesi tarkalleen, mitä oli tekemässä: tämän sormet solahtivat välillä alemmaksi, välillä silittivät häntä boksereiden vaaleanharmaan kankaan päältä. Williamilla oli suuria vaikeuksia hillitä itsensä ja olla työntämättä lantiotaan eteenpäin. Hänen sietokykynsä alkoi olla lopussa.

”Just take them off”, hän ärähti lopulta kuulostaen jopa omaan korvaansa hävettävän kärsimättömältä. Kasperin huulet vääntyivät kiusoittelevaan virneeseen.

”Not so fast”, tämä mumisi ja kumartui suukottamaan hänen sisäreittään aivan bokserinlahkeen alapuolelta. William veti syvään henkeä ja käänsi katseensa eteisen kattoon. Hän tunsi suomalaisen hengityksen kuumana ihollaan. Suudelmat polttelivat sisäreisillä ja jättivät iholle näkymättömiä jälkiä.

”Kasperi, please.” Pyyntö pakeni luvatta hänen huuliltaan ja jäi leijailemaan vastaamattomana heidän väliinsä. Hän kuuli Kasperin naurahtavan kevyesti, huokaisevan jotakin suomeksi, ja yhtä nopeasti kuin tämän huulet katosivat hänen reisiltään, putosivat hänen bokserinsa nilkkoihin. Kylmä huoneilma tarrautui hänen ihoonsa, ja hän käänsi katseensa alas. Näky sai hänen polvensa heikoksi.

Kasperi katseli ihaillen näkemäänsä. ”Beautiful”, hän mumisi ja kurkotti painamaan suukon Williamin jäykistyneen elimen päähän. William nielaisi ja katseli puoliksi suljettujen luomien takaa, kun hänen jaloissaan polvillaan oleva poika riisui takkinsa, kääri kauluspaitansa hihat ja kumartui eteenpäin käyden vihdoin työhönsä.

Kasperi oli uskomaton. Williamilla oli vaikeuksia pysyä aloillaan, kun suomalainen sulki huulensa hänen ympärilleen ja alkoi työskennellä hänen kuumana sykkivän elimensä parissa. Hänen lantionsa nytkähti eteenpäin, ja Kasperi painoi tyynen rauhallisesti kätensä hänen reisilleen pitääkseen hänet paikoillaan. William vei kätensä Kasperin hiuksiin, upotti sormensa ruskeaan sotkuun ja sulki silmänsä. Kasperin kieli liikkui ahnaasti hänen varttaan pitkin samalla kun tämän huulet ottivat häntä entistä syvemmälle suuhunsa. William kiemurteli, vaikersi ja heitti päätään taakse tyydytyksen aaltojen kulkiessa hänen lävitseen. Nautinnon lomassa hänen aivonsa ehtivät panna merkille, miten paljon hän pitikään Kasperin huulista. Niistä todellakin oli moneksi: ne olivat täydelliset suutelemiseen, mutta vielä täydellisemmät ne olivat suihinottoon. Hänen täytyisi mainita havainnostaan pojalle myöhemmin.

William tiukensi otettaan Kasperin hiuksista ja ohjasi itseään syvemmälle tämän suuhun. ”So good”, hän mutisi työntäessään varovasti lantiotaan eteenpäin. ”Så gott.... ahhh ja, ja, kom igen...” Hänen päänsä taipui taaksepäin, hänen sanansa puuroutuivat epämääräiseksi sekoitukseksi ruotsia ja englantia, ja ennen kuin hän ehti pysäyttää itseään, hän huomasi kehuvansa Kasperia kaikilla niillä ruotsin kielen sanoilla, joita hänen ei syystä tai toisesta olisi pitänyt käyttää. Hän tiesi muuttuvansa puheliaaksi kiihottuessaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut tarpeeksi tahdonvoimaa sulkea suutaan. Sitä paitsi Kasperi näytti selvästi pitävän hänen tyhjistä puheistaan, päätellen vähintäänkin siitä, miten innokkaasti tämän huulet hänen ympärillään liikkuivat.

Kasperi teki kielellään jotain uskomatonta, ja Williamin kurkusta purkautui matala voihkaisu. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin poikaan jalkojensa juuressa, nosti toisen kätensä haromaan kasvoille valahtaneet hiukset pois silmiltään, eikä kerta kaikkiaan pystynyt ottamaan enää vastuuta sanoista, jotka pakenivat hänen huuliltaan.

”God, Kassu... do they teach you this in school in Finland?”

Kasperi tyrskähti ja vetäytyi hänen elimensä ympäriltä. Hänen huulensa olivat punaiset ja turvoksissa, ja sylki kimalteli hänen suupielissään.

”No, but they do teach us Swedish”, hän virnisti ja otti Williamin takaisin suuhunsa. William parahti tuntiessaan tämän huulet jälleen elimellään, tämän kielen kaartelemassa hänen vartensa ympärillä, ja, _Oh_ , William ajatteli, tämän sormet hivelemässä hänen kiveksiään. Hän ehti hämärästi tajuta häviönsä Kasperin kehumisen suhteen tämän vihjattua osaavansa ruotsia. Noh, hänellä olisi aikaa hävetä sitä myöhemminkin, sillä sillä hetkellä hänen keskittymisensä vei jokin aivan muu.

Hävettävän lyhyen ajan kuluttua William alkoi tuntea orgasmin lähestyvän. Hänen työntönsä muuttuivat epätasaisemmiksi ja epätoivoisemmiksi hetki hetkeltä, ja hän arveli, että olisi reilua varoittaa Kasperia. Hän ei ollut lainkaan varma siitä, aikoisiko poika niellä. Hän nyki tätä varovaisesti hiuksista poispäin melko vastentahtoisena, sillä ei olisi millään halunnut tämän irrottavan huuliaan hänen ympäriltään. Kasperin suu oli kuuma ja tuntui taivaalliselta.

”Kassu, I'm gonna –”

Hän nykäisi poikaa rajummin hiuksista saadakseen viestinsä perille. Kasperi ei kuitenkaan vetäytynyt, päinvastoin, tämä alkoi imeä häntä entistäkin kiihkeämmin, ja paljon muuta siihen ei vaadittu: William laukesi Kasperin suuhun voihkaisten, puristaen toisella kädellään nyrkissään tämän ruskeita kiharoita. Kasperi piti huulensa hänen ympärillään koko orgasmin läpi, ja kun William oli saanut koottua itsensä, hän tarttui Kasperia paidankauluksesta ja veti tämän jaloilleen. Hän survoi huulensa välittömästi Kasperin syljestä ja spermasta kostuneille huulille, ja suuteli tätä pitkään ja hartaasti.

”Thank you”, hän kuiskasi suomalaisen huulia vasten. ”Thank you, Kassu”, hän toisti, ja Kasperi hymisi jotakin vastaukseksi. William suuteli tätä pehmeästi ja alkoi painella kevyitä suukkoja pitkin tämän poskia ja leukaa. Hän päätyi pojan kaulalle, napitti kauluspaidan ylimmät napit auki ja imi solisluun yläpuolelle tummanvioletin, loimuavan mustelman. Kasperilla ei ollut vastaansanomista.

”Now”, hän jatkoi ja liu'utti kätensä pitkin pojan ylävartaloa tämän vyönsoljelle ja siitä asteen alemmaksi hivelemään tätä tämän puvunhousujen lävitse, ”let me help you with... this.”

Hän puristi nopeasti Kasperin erektiota, jonka hän pystyi jopa pimeässä erottamaan tämän housujen läpi, ja vei sitten molemmat kätensä avaamaan tämän vyötä. Hänen hämmästyksekseen Kasperi kavahti hänen kosketustaan ja vetäytyi hänen käsiensä ulottuvilta.

”No”, Kasperi sanoi ja kumartui nostamaan takkinsa lattialta. William pani merkille, että tämän ääni oli aavistuksen käheä. ”Not now.” Hän katsoi poikaa mykistyneenä. Oliko Kasperi todellakin kieltäytynyt Williamin tarjouksesta käteenvetoon?

Kasperi naurahti hänen ilmeelleen ja veti takkinsa ylleen. Hän kurkkasi eteisen peiliin ja silotteli hiuksiaan, jotka William oli pörröttänyt sotkuiseksi kiharapilveksi. Sitten hän kääntyi ja kurkotti painamaan hellän suukon Williamin huulille, jotka järkytys oli halkonut kahtia.

”This was about you. You and your goal.” Hymy kareili suomalaisen huulilla, ja tämä suki Williamin kasvoille valahtaneet suortuvat hänen korvansa taakse. William värähti kosketusta.

”I'm expecting a return, you know, when I score my first NHL goal”, Kasperi virnisti. _Oh, that's what this was all about_ , William ajatteli ja katseli, kun Kasperi asteli ovelle ja tarttui metalliseen ovenkahvaan. Maalintekijän palkitseminen. Ei lainkaan huono idea.

”What if I score my second before you your first?”

”I'm not gonna blow you every time you score, you thirsty little shit.”


End file.
